Propel-repel type containers for dispensing solid cosmetics or like substances usually in the form of a rod or column such as a lipstick are well known in the art. A carrier holding the lipstick is selectively propelled or repelled longitudinally or axially along a common central axis by cooperating cam slots or grooves on relatively rotatable inner and outer tubular members by applying a swivel torque to said members about the central axis. The longitudinally projected or retracted position of the carrier is determined in accordance with the direction and extent of the relative rotation of the tubular members. Laterally extending notches on the inner tubular member cam slot defines retracted-most and projected-most positions for the lipstick at opposite limits of travel for the carrier. The container has an open end corresponding to open ends of the inner and outer tubular members through which the lipstick is exposed. A closure cap may be inserted in a telescoping manner over said tubular members at said open end and frictionally retained thereon to seal off said container. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,797,802; 2,840,229; 2,999,585; 3,083,822; 3,335,853; and 4,166,707.
In a typical application, the container is filled with a lipstick and a tip portion of the lipstick is left exposed at the open end beyond both tubular members for point of purchase display to show color, even though the carrier is in the retracted-most position. After purchase, the customer or user may wish to protect the displayed tip portion against damage or accidental smearing. However, sliding the closure cap over the open end may be difficult and messy if a substantial length of lipstick is left exposed. And if the closure cap is of a transparent material, the potential smudging of the cap during the cap insertion step may result in an unattractive and undesirable appearance.